HARRY POTTER E O MISTÉRIO DE BASTET
by ineslampert
Summary: Álguns mistérios do Antigo Egito foram criados para nunca serem desvendados. Mas Harry Potter junto de sua leal e poderosa amiga Helena,enfrentara o maior desafio de sua vida! Fic escrita com partes baseadas em pesquisa sobre o Antigo Egito
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – À caminho**

_...na casa dos Mcgold..._

É uma noite escura e chuvosa. Helena Mcgold tivera um dia muito exaustivo para as boas férias que estava tendo. Estava lendo sobre magia egípcia, matéria que teria no quinto ano de Hogwarts, ano no qual pretendia sair rumo ao sexto ano, mesmo não sendo uma aluna muito aplicada. Helena acreditava que poderia fazer grandes feitos no ano letivo que se iniciava, mas sozinha seria impossível. Helena era uma moça destemida de cabelos negros ondulados super compridos. Tinha uma magia em seus olhos que ninguém podia decifrar, nem mesmo a comunidade masculina de Hogwarts.

Mas o que- Helena se levanta no meio da noite com uma secura na garganta depois de um terrível pesadelo. Sente um leve frio na espinha e sem pensar muito corre até a cozinha para beber um copo d'água. Lá, no escuro mesmo começa a pensar no sonho que tivera. – Se tivesse um pouquinho de bom senso sairia dessa antes que a coisa fique muito séria... – o reflexo de seus olhos apareciam no copo de água graças a fraca luz que vinha da rua. – mas como não tenho... – Helena larga o copo e volta a dormir.

No dia seguinte todos em sua casa parecem agitados com a volta às aulas.

Jake, você viu minha coruja? – Brenda pergunta ao irmão caçula que estaria entrando no segundo ano em Hogwarts. Jake olha para dentro do bolso e responde negativamente com a cabeça. Brenda se irrita e xinga o irmão. – Idi- Ela avista a irmã mais velha no final do corredor e se contém. Sabe que teria briga na certa se ofendesse o irmão perto dela. Helena e Jake eram muito apegados. Ninguém poderia tocar num fio de cabelo do pequeno se não era morte na certa.

_... no expresso hogwarts..._

As onze horas já estavam chegando e nada poderia adiar mais um incrível ano em Hogwarts, pelo menos não na mente de Helena que já havia "planejado" tudo! Como sempre Helena era fadada a ficar com os irmãos no trem devido os constantes avisos da mãe sobre o comportamento de Jake e Brenda. Às vezes se forçava a sonhar em um dia virar monitora da Grifinória só pra sair do lado dos irmãos. Sua sorte é que ainda ficava na porta espiando.

Helena! – Num tom disfarçado Brenda chama a atenção da irmã para um antigo namorado.

Oi Josh! E ai? O que anda fazendo? – Helena fazia questão de puxar assunto com Josh pois ainda o amava.

Agora não Helena! Eu tenho que ir para a reunião. – Josh era monitor da Lufa Lufa e terminou com Helena no fim do ano letivo sem dar maiores explicações. Desde então (por correspondência inclusive) Josh vem evitando contato com Helena. A moça deixa uma lágrima cair.

Vai! Eu fico o p...Jake! – Brenda fica com pena.

Não! – Jake e Helena gritam juntos. – Eu não preciso me humilhar também. – Helena se ofende.

Não é isso! Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse aproveitar que Harry está sozinho e... – Brenda é interrompida bruscamente.

Ele não tá sozinho! Ele tá com a... Luna... – Helena fica com ciúmes. Jake começa a rir.

Eu nunca vi você assim antes Helena. Será que dá pra repetir a cena? – Jake não podia impedir as risadas.

Pro seu governo seu pirralho mimado e sem coração eu vou te mostrar do que a ciumenta aqui é capaz! – Helena arregalou os olhos pro irmão em uma espécie de "ato terrorista" e saiu.

...e só ficaram 13 mortos e 3 mutilados. – Luna dava a versão dos fatos segundo o jornal de seu pai.

Ah é? – Harry parecia entediado. Até que Helena apareceu na porta um pouco desajeitada. – Helena! – Harry parecia feliz.

oi Harry! Eu pensei que estivesse sozinho, ia convidar você pra ficar conosco, mas se você está acompanhado... – Helena olha pra fora por um ou dois minutos, como se desse tempo para Harry pensar. O garoto fica completamente sem jeito em frente de Luna que dá uma desculpa e vai embora furiosa com Helena.

Vamos ficar aqui mesmo. – Helena se senta no lugar de Luna como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ok! – Harry olha desconfiado. Helena só faz dessas quando tem algum problema. – Está tudo bem com você Helena?

Porque? Eu fiz algo errado? – Helena faz um teatrinho como se não soubesse do que armou.

Naaaaaa! Você sempre põe a Luna pra correr daqui assim! – Harry fala num tom debochado mas logo fica sério quando não vê um sorriso no rosto da amiga. – O que houve Helena?

É tanta coisa... – Helena começa a chorar. – Pra começar, Josh me dá um pé na bunda sem nem ao menos me dizer por que logo no final do ano letivo. Que ódio! E eu nem pra eu ver que ele era um galinha! Que raiva de mim! Depois esses sonhos terríveis que não me deixam dormir à noite e agora TPM! Eu não aguento tudo isso junto!

Se acalma Helena! Sonhos terríveis? – Harry fica preocupado.

Eu disse isso? – Helena começa a rir de nervosa. – Eu não disse isso... eu disse TPM. É que como você é um homem muito sensível, sabe que TPM é como um sonho terrível! Viu só! – Harry olha incrédulo pra tanta besteira junto e deixa passar.

De repente Hermione e Rony entram e vêem Helena. Como Hermione não simpatiza com Helena vai logo fazendo cara feia, já Rupert dá um oi tímido para a amiga.

Hermione eu preciso falar com você. – Helena é direta.

Oque houve? – Hermione se mostra interessada pelo ar de mistério que envolve Helena.

Você já leu o livro de magia Egípcia que nos mandaram na lista dos livros?

Fazem três anos que eu li aquele livro. Porque?

É... nada. – Helena se acovardou.

como nada? Você disse que precisava falar comigo! – Hermione esperava mistério e acabara de levar um balde de água fria.

era isso. É que eu gosto de discutir os livros que eu leio, mas como ainda não terminei... – Helena sai de fininho. Hermione tenta ir atrás dela.

Ela tá escondendo algo!

Mione, deixa ela ir... Ela não está boa. – Harry defende a amiga.

Depois do episódio, Helena vai junto de seus irmãos onde encontra alguns coleguinhas de Jake e sua irmã quase vomitando por causa disso. Helena se sentou no canto da cabine e ficou esperando a chegada em Hogwarts...


	2. Capítulo 2 A Acusação

**Capítulo 2 – A acusação**

_... em hogwarts ..._

Helena desce do trem e vai até o ponto de encontro dos alunos do sétimo ano, onde encontra Josh e a monitora Aretha da Lufa lufa. Aretha era uma garota de porte grande, uns diziam que era meio gigante (como Hagrid) outros diziam que era simplesmente gorda (Sonserinos é claro), mas a verdade mesmo ninguém sabia de onde aquela beleza exótica vinha. Helena ficava triste ao ver o ex namorado tão próximo da moça. Ficou encarando pra ver qual seria a reação dele (ou dela), quando sente uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

oh, o que é Harry? – Helena se vira.

Deixa ele pra lá Lena. Será que só você não vê o quanto sofre? – Harry olha dentro dos olhos enigmáticos de Helena, numa mistura de castanhos e verdes, a cor que resulta é dourado.

Você sabe da nossa história... Eu sempre achei que fôssemos um feito pro outro... Isso me destrói por dentro. Ainda mais por que não sei o que houve! – Helena começa a lacrimejar.

Não... não chora. Olha, eu prometo que esse ano a gente vai arrasar nesse colégio e você vai poder mostrar pra ele quem é que saiu perdendo! – Harry diz isso abraçando forte a amiga.

Harry, a gente vai arrasar mesmo nesse ano! Mas pra te explicar eu preciso de algo antes. – Helena levanta a cabeça do traje do amigo ficando bem próxima de seu rosto.

Do que? – harry olha desconfiado.

Não sei. – Helena olha pro horizonte. – mas quando eu descobrir te falo. – Harry começa a rir.

Você é doida Helena.

_... no salão principal..._

Os alunos entram no grande salão principal e se sentam em suas mesas. O discurso de Dumbledore começa e como de costume (nos últimos anos) o diretor adverte sobre as medidas de segurança da escola. O clima pesa mas logo em seguida o banquete é servido e todos se animam. A música toca suavemente durante o jantar, os fantasmas matam as saudades de seus alunos preferidos e tudo acontece exatamente como nos anos anteriores pelo menos até Dumbledore apresentar o professor de Magia Egípcia Amon In Su. Obviamente o time feminino de Hogwarts lavou todo o chão do salão principal com a baba toda. Outro fato que chamou a atenção dos alunos de Dumbledore foi ele ser chamado em particular por Snape e deixar o banquete pela primeira vez em anos antes que este se acabe.

Ao sair do banquete Helena dá uma última olhada no seu novo alvo de fascínio (o professor Amon In Su), mas assim que adentra o corredor solitária dá de cara com professor Dumbledore.

Helena, eu receio que você tenha que nos acompanhar. – Dumbledore parece triste e Snape com aquela cara insípida. O corredor até o seu quarto parece longo e a tensão parece aumentar cada vez mais...

_... no quarto de Helena..._

E agora me diga... – Snape começa a ter chiliques em cima da mala de Helena que estava aberta sobre a sua cama. – O que é isso? – Snape levanta um pote de vidro cheio de cabeças dissecadas.

ISSO NÃO É MEU! – O estômago de Helena revira e ela vai pro banheiro.

Como poderia ser ela Severus? – Dumbledore parecia mais tranquilo ao ver a reação de Helena. – Isso pode ter sido plantado em sua mala. É só mais um grande clichê! Teremos que achar o verdadeiro dono disso!

Snape se enfurece mas se contém. Os senhores recolhem o material de cima da cama e se retiram do quarto depois de verificar que Helena estava bem. Assim que eles saem Jake e Brenda entram seguidos de Penny e Sharon (colegas de quarto de Helena e Brenda).

O que eles queriam? – Jake parecia estar apavorado, estava mais branco que a irmã que acabara de vomitar.

Eles acharam...

O que? – Penny pergunta o que todos querem ouvir.

Cabeças na minha mala! – Helena fala e vai ao banheiro novamente. Brenda parece inconformada.

O que você anda fazendo pra sua irmã Jake? – Sharon já desconfia do garoto.

Eu amo a minha irmã tá! – O garoto fica com raiva e sai batendo a porta.

Não seja tola. Ele jamais faria uma coisa horrível dessas pra Lena. E além disso, onde conseguiria as tais cabeças? – Penny reflete deixando Sharon sem o que dizer. Brenda deita na cama da irmã com vontade.

Eu não quero ser grossa, mas ai foi o lugar exato de onde Professor Dumbledore e Snape acharam as cabeças! – Sharon avisa Brenda se segurando pra não rir da amiga.

Bem... – Brenda tenta não perder a pose ao se levantar ligeiramente depois do aviso da colega. – É melhor descermos para não dar bandeira. Alguém pode desconfiar do que aconteceu. – Mana? Sai daí e vamos descer logo. Vem!

Helena está pálida e ligeiramente em choque.

Eu vou descobrir quem foi o bastardo que fez isso comigo! Garanto que foi Josh Mills! – Helena fica agressiva e abre a porta quando Neville e Simas caem no chão. – O que-

Não foi a gente quem colocou as cabeças! Eu juro! Eu nem sei onde se compra isso! – Neville fala apavorado tropeçando ao fugir junto de Simas que nem se atreve a dizer uma palavra.

Feito! – Brenda olha com desgosto. – A escola inteira já sabe!

As garotas descem sem chamar a atenção mas depois de dez minutos o salão comunal inteiro já está sabendo e os sussurros se espalham.

_...no salão comunal da Grifinória..._

Então era esse o seu mistério, o jeito como iria arrasar o colégio? – Hermione chega de uma maneira agressiva. Helena olha rapida e massivamente para Harry. – Trazendo cabeças dissecadas pra dentro da escola! O que você pretendia? Fazer o feitiço da página 334 o qual nem me atrevo a dizer o nome?

Cala a boca! – Helena fica em prantos. – Não fui eu! – Enquanto a cena se desenrolava Harry, que não queria repreender a amiga ficava observando a cena. Estava confuso. Tudo indicava que o que Hermione dizia era verdade mas Helena era Grifinória, além de ser Helena. Aquilo estava o matando, não podia ser verdade.

Hermione, você não se enxerga não é? Uma garota do seu tipo, deveria tá mais preocupada com o que fazer com esses emaranhados no cabelo e não com o que andam aprontando com a minha irmã! – Brenda não atura ver Helena chorando. – Se tem algum problema, vá falar com o diretor! Ele sabe muito bem o que aconteceu! – Brenda pega a irmã pelo braço e leva para o meio de uma roda de meninos. Aquela última frase, tinha dado a idéia a Harry que tiraria a angústia de seu coração. Ele foi falar com Dumbledore.


	3. Capítulo 3 A armação

**Capítulo 3 – A armação**

Eu ainda me vingo dessa horrorosa!

Não fala besteira Lena. – Brenda acalma a irmã.

Eu vou arrasar essa escola, mas ninguém vai chorar, só se for de inveja! – Helena dá um sorriso sinistro e deixa Brenda curiosa (adorava provocar inveja, nem que fosse numa das professoras sessentonas da escola).

Qual seu plano? – Brenda puxa a irmã disfarçadamente para um canto.

Eu não tenho um plano. Descobri que alguém tem um plano pra mim! – Helena fala sorrindo.

Quem? – Brenda olha confusa.

Aí ... é que tá o problema... – Helena sorri sem jeito. – Eu não sei.

Tá... – Brenda desanima. – E qual é o plano?

Pois é... Não sei... Mas alguma coisa me diz que vão dar um jeito de me deixar sabendo quando chegar a hora! – Helena ganha firmeza na hora.

Não tem nada obscuro, tem? – Brenda pergunta receosa.

Na verdade...

Ai ai... Deixa pra lá... Quando ficar sabendo me avisa, vou dormir.

Boa noite.

_...no pátio da escola... _

Agora veja pra mim Penny a tabela alquímica dos elementos extra terrestres. – Sharon fala segurando uma maquete do sistema Orion feita com fragmentos originais.

O que vocês estão fazendo? – Brenda pergunta pouco interessada na resposta mas impressionada com as cores que saíam por engano dos planetas e suas luas. Helena que estava junto com a irmã estava com uma cara de quem não dormiu a noite toda. Olhava afixionada para Harry, que parecia não ter visto ela.

Bom que você perguntou, esqueci a tabela na biblioteca! – Penny responde envergonhada. No mesmo instante a maquete se desmonta toda sozinha e Sharon e Penny grudam nela para tentar reerguê-la.

Eu vou pegar! – Helena larga os materiais e entra no castelo. No caminho não consegue acreditar que Harry, seu único amigo, acredita nas besteiras que Hermione disse. Helena estava se sentindo sozinha e desacreditada.

_... na biblioteca... _

Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Ele vai ficar furioso! Você perdeu a mercadoria dele! E ainda colocou na mala da Mcgold! Você sabe o quanto ele a detesta? – Era a voz de alguém infelizmente conhecido. Aquela voz de bulldog preguiçoso só podia ser de Goyle. Helena tenta espiar a conversa no canto da biblioteca.

Eu sei! – Helena de repente sente as pernas bambas. Josh Mills estava a conversar com Goyle. – Mas eu ia ser pego! Se não colocasse dentro da mala dela Aretha ia descobrir!

Ahhhhhhh, você teme Aretha? – Goyle aperta a estante com força. – Olha cara, se eu fosse você temeria Ele. – Goyle começa a andar e assim que Helena percebe o movimento se esconde no meio das estantes. Josh sai logo em seguida, Goyle ainda resmunga algo _... espere cinco minutos..._ mas Josh não dá ouvidos. Helena desce até o chão sem forças, as lágrimas caem como já deveriam ter caído há muito tempo, com vontade. O que fizera para merecer? O que fizera pra merecer isso dele? Quem ele era? Ela já não sabia mais. Ela se encolhe e chora mais ainda. De repente um triângulo com um olho dentro aparece no escuro da mente de Helena. E ela reúne forças para se levantar ao lembrar dos seus sonhos terríveis.


	4. Capítulo 4 Toda a verdade!

**Capítulo 4 – Toda a verdade**

Helena vai para a sala de astrologia com a tabela em mãos, onde encontra todos os alunos dentro da sala de aula apreciando a intrigante maquete do sistema Orion feito pelos gênios Penny e Sharon.

Onde você foi? – Brenda pergunta pra irmã um tanto zangada. Helena estava com um ar seco.

Depois eu falo.

E a aula continuou intrigante devido ao primeiro dia de aula depois das férias. Além da insistência da irmã em contar o que houve antes da aula acabar, também teve que enfrentar os olhares rancorosos de Hermione junto a indiferença de Harry. Mas tantas lágrimas já haviam caído que Helena não conseguia mais nem chorar.

Eu preciso ver Dumbledore. – Helena continua seca depois que o sinal toca.

Porque você veria o diretor? – Penny acha estranho Helena falar do diretor como se fosse mais um coleguinha.

Bem eu fui acusada e agora tenho o direito de me defender. – Helena deixa as amigas e vai em direção à sala do diretor. Por coincidência o mesmo se encontrava no mesmo corredor. Helena começa a se aproximar do professor barbudo que conversava com um dos quadros. O coração aperta, ela se acorvarda, mas não tem mais jeito, ela já traçou mais da metade do caminho, se voltar, Dumbledore vai desconfiar. Mas mesmo assim, Helena decidiu tentar.

Sabe Helena! – Dumbledore fala alto para chamar sua atenção. – Nem sempre é preciso percorrer por um caminho inteiro para completar o seu destino. Às vezes uma pontinha basta.

Helena gela por dentro, como haveria Dumbledore de saber que ela estava ali e que ela tinha algo para lhe contar?

Interessante diretor, pensarei com carinho em sua mensagem. – Helena dá um sorriso sem graça e dá as costas.

Eu – Dumbledore fala chamando sua atenção de novo. – sou o único que realmente acredita em sua inocência Lena. Se tem algo a contar, é melhor que seja pra mim. – O diretor olha por sobre os óculos de meia lua.

A moça fixa os olhos no diretor, algo dentro dela desmorona e ela se abraça no diretor como se abraçaria no próprio pai. Ela chega bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurra:

Foi ele quem pôs o vidro na minha mala. – Helena deixa uma lágrima cair. – Quem acreditará em mim? – Helena conta a história para Dumbledore nos mínimos detalhes.

Nós precisaremos de provas sólidas, especialmente se o que você diz é verdade. – Dumbledore observa o gesto positivo de Mcgold.

_... à noitinha no salão comunal da grifinória..._

Posso falar com você Helena? – Harry parecia tenso. Helena fica receosa, gostava muito de Harry, mas jamais se permitiria ser humilhada de novo.

Por que você não fala? – Helena se faz de durona.

Em particular. – Harry faz as honras e Helena passa a sua frente em direção a porta. Eles saem e Harry começa a se desculpar.

..._no corredor..._

Olha Lena, não sei o que deu em mim... desculpa, não devia ter me precipitado. – Harry passa a mão nos cabelos, parece arrependido.

Do que você está falando? – Helena se irrita.

Das cabeças na sua mala. – Harry ainda explica.

Eu trouxe pra cá, com as minhas mãos! Hermione estava certa! Eu sou a vilã e- Helena é interrompida por um puxão de Harry.

... Dumbledore falou comigo e me contou tudo que aconteceu... – Harry fala com o rosto bem próximo de Helena que o encarava tentando detectar mentira em seus olhos.

Quando? – pergunta desconfiada.

Hoje de manhã cedo antes das aulas fui conversar com ele. Isso estava me perturbando. – Harry passa a mão na cabeça mais uma vez, parece nervoso. Helena pra descontrair bagunça mais ainda o cabelo de Harry. Ela estava aliviada, Dumbledore nem sabia de nada aquela hora.

Então, é isso? – Helena sorria.

Isso? – Harry fica indignado depois de toda perturbação pela qual passou. – Eu quase morri de preocupação por você! Não sabia o que iria fazer se você fosse culpada de algo tão terrível... – Harry chega perto dela, por um lado Helena quer muito beijar Harry mas não tinha coragem de beija-lo e Harry também dava cada fora que só vendo. Mas assim que o Mills entra no corredor Helena ganha certeza e beija Harry Potter.

Harry na mesma hora abraça Helena com vontade, seu beijo era macio, doce e acolhedor. Ele então segura seu pescoço com jeito como se a beijasse a anos. Helena fica tão envolvida com o beijo de Harry que se esquece de observar Mills que vira chegando no corredor pouco antes de decidir beijar Potter. Ela interrompe o beijo.

Eu não acho que devamos-

O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? – Harry fica indignado. – Que me usou só pra deixar Mills com ciúmes?

Quem? – Helena olha fingindo indognação. Mas não podia negar que o comprido tinha seu charme quando ficava bravo. – Você acha que eu não tenho orgulho? Você acha que iria me vender por tão pouco? E eu achando que podia confiar meus sentimentos à você! Que estupidez! – Helena finge uma fúria incontrolável e entra pra dentro do salão.

..._de volta ao salão comunal... _

O que houve Lena? – Brenda que já estava desconfiada da irmã quieta demais já pergunta ansiosa.

Vamos pro quarto agora! – Lena sussurra.

Lena, espera. – Harry segura Helena por um braço. – Eu não quis dizer aquilo, foi realmente estúpido. – um momento de silêncio ocorre entre olhares apaixonados. – A gente pode conversar mais tarde?

Helena cora. Harry não era mais um daqueles seus namorados idiotas que fazia sofrer por não ter certeza de seu amor, ele era Harry, só o Harry. O seu melhor amigo em Hogwarts. Jamais lhe faria mal de propósito.

Está bem. – Helena dá um sorriso tímido e sobe junto de Brenda.

_... no quarto..._

O QUE-

Calma Brenda que eu te trouxe aqui exatamente pra te explicar. Aconteceu muita coisa hoje! – Helena senta na cama com a irmã e conta tudo.

Então você beijou o Harry porque viu o Mills? – Brenda fica indignada.

EEEEEEhhhhh! Pera lá! Harry também não é um anjo de candura! Olha quem ele ouviu quando eu fui incriminada? Aquela vaca sem sal! – Helena fala cheia de razão.

Eu não acredito em você! – Brenda continua indignada.

Olha, é melhor deixar rolar, eu além de gostar muito do Harry preciso esquecer o Josh. – Helena fala friamente.

Por falar em rolar... como foi o beijo? – Brenda pergunta curiosíssima para a irmã. As duas conversam até o sono chegar.


	5. Chapítulo 5 Ramsés III

**Capítulo 5 – Ramsés III **

_... Nos jardins do castelo..._

Um novo dia se iniciou cheio de vida e cheio de jovens correndo pelo salão para chegar as suas salas a tempo.

como vocês acham que vai ser a nossa aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? – Penny pergunta num tom malicioso.

Se você continuar falando mal do Hagrid, sério- Helena toma as dores do amigo meio gigante.

Naaaa sua boba, olha pro Harry! – Penny coloca seus cabelos loiros pra trás da orelha e esconde o rosto para rir da cara de bobo de Harry.

Eu não acredito em vocês! – Helena fala completamente envergonhada.

Eu digo isso desde que entramos na escola e você sempre riu, qual o problema agora? – Sharon passa um tom de ironia.

Bem, melhor eu ir pra aula, eu posso me atrasar! – Ela fala deixando Brenda, Sharon e Penny pra trás depois do embaraço que havia passado.

_... Observando a cena... _

Viu Harry? Ela nem veio conversar com você. Só me pergunto se é esse tipo de garota que você quer. – Hermione olha pro amigo com pena.

Hermione, você já imaginou que eu poderia ter ido até ela? – Harry se irrita com a montanha de insinuações de Hermione.

melhor eu não dizer mais nada mesmo. – E Hermione desce assim que termina a frase.

_... Na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas..._

Bem, já que todos estão presentes eu gostaria que vocês se reunissem em grupos para que eu possa distribuir esses animais. – Hagrid parecia um tanto infeliz naquela manhã.

Os alunos se reuniram em grupos de três e quatro e assim que Hagrid voltou com três gaiolas cobertas, chamou a atenção dos alunos.

Eu disse grupos, preciso de grupos com seis ou mais. – Hagrid faz sinal para os alunos se juntarem mais. Harry não perde a chance e vai para o lado de Helena. Hermione e Ron se juntam apesar da insatisfação de Hermione.

aposto que estão curiosos para saber o que tenho nessas gaiolas. – Hagrid fala orgulhoso e é zombado por alguns alunos da sonserina. – Hoje vocês irão conhecer as únicas três criaturas de uma espécie que muitos dizem ser sagrada!

Fala logo o que é! – Pansy Parkinson grita abraçada em Draco Malfoy.

ok! ok! – Hagrid faz um pequeno suspense e puxa os panos dourados. Debaixo daqueles panos aparecem três najas uma diferente da outra dentro de caixas de vidro, especiais para o transporte das mesmas. - É fato que Ramsés III antes de morrer, derramou suas últimas gotas de sangue sobre uma naja de ouro a transformando assim em ser personificado e vivo de sua imagem. Para os nascidos trouxas que estiverem presentes, isso seria como uma espécie de reencarnação imediata.

Professor, e o que é que isso tem a ver com as najas? – Harry pergunta um tanto confuso enquanto Hermione e Helena trocam olhares por instantes sem que ele perceba. Helena parecia ter medo que Hermione a arranjasse mais confusão do que já tinha.

Esta aqui Harry, - Hagrid aponta com seu guarda chuva cor de rosa uma das naja com uma postura imponente. – Seria a própria reencarnação de Ramsés III.

E as outras professor? – Brenda pergunta curiosa.

Essa espécie se reproduz a cada mil anos.

Um espanto coletivo toma conta do local. A maioria dos bruxos nem tinha conhecimento da história. Helena observava lentamente aquela cobra, ela brilhava como ouro e parecia tanto pacífica quanto mortal.

Hagrid, digo professor! – Helena levanta o braço.

Sim?

Com quem conseguiu essas criaturas sagradas? – Helena chega perto da menor naja do grupo e a observa bem.

Bem, - Hagrid diz sem graça – O professor Amon In Su conseguiu com um de seus conhecidos do Egito e pediu para que eu falasse essa semana sobre essas incríveis criaturas.

E como você cuida delas? – Helena parecia hipnotizada pela perfeição da pequena naja.

Não sou eu quem toma conta delas, é o próprio professor. – Hagrid parecia extremamente insatisfeito por essa declaração.

Helena percebe o incomodo que causa a Hagrid e sai para perto de Harry.

E aí? Bateu um papinho com elas? – Helena abraça o namorado.

Melhor não. – Ele encara alguns alunos da sonserina.

Depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, os alunos foram para a aula de Magia Egípcia com o professor Amon In Su onde se aprofundaram mais sobre as lendas dos faraós-deuses do Egito. Com a pele morena e os olhos puxados o professor seduzia facilmente as alunas sem qualquer esforço. Ele parecia um ser do próprio Egito Antigo, usava braceletes de ouro, cabelo liso e comprido e sem camisa a maioria das vezes. Agia como um verdadeiro faraó. Depois de dar uma aula de história geral sobre o Egito o professor Amon In Su começou de fato a matéria daquele dia.

Bem, como acredito que vocês nunca tenham tido história da magia, gostaria de começar essa semana com pura magia baseada no povo Egípcio. Claro que, para tal, precisaremos nos inteirar de uma história específica, sobre Ramsés III pra ser mais exato, pois acredito que a sua história seja a que contenha mais mágica de todas elas. Portanto, vou pedir que pesquisem na biblioteca e me escrevam um pergaminho de 30 cm sobre sua história e lendas e na sexta feira, faremos algo inacreditável! – O espanto foi geral. Nem mesmo Snape, o vilão da escola, jamais pedira algo assim tão grande em tão pouco tempo. Apesar das reclamações gerais, todos na sala de aula estavam curiosíssimos para ver o que aconteceria na sexta-feira.


	6. Capítulo 6 O sacrifício

**Capítulo 6 – O sacrifício**

_...no salão comunal naquela noite..._

AI! – Sharon grita ao ser empurrada por uma força invisível.

O que foi Sharon? – Helena pergunta.

Algo... – Ela faz sinal com uma cara mal encarada. – Me empurrou!

Ah, certo... sério? – Helena olha determinada para o buraco do retrato. – Já volto!

Lena! Não! – Sharon olha indignada para a amiga que saiu pelo buraco em plena noite sem disfarce nem nada.

Ok! – Ela diz em tom alto. Para chamá-los a atenção. – O que vocês estão aprontando? – Só não se dá conta de que chama mais atenção do que devia.

Helen! – Ela nota a presença de Josh Mills. – Com quem você está falando?

Helena sente um frio na espinha. Com certeza Mills sabe que foi ela quem contou a Dumbledore sobre a conversa que tivera outro dia. Se fosse qualquer outro aluno(exceto talvez por Harry, Ron e Hermione) fingiria não ter ouvido nada por medo.

Com Nicholas Quase-sem-cabeça. Ele estava aqui a um segundo atrás... – Ela fica em posição defensiva e começa a andar para trás. – O que você quer de mim?

Saber como você está! Afinal não tivemos tempo para conversar no expresso! – Josh começa a chegar mais perto.

Faz quase um ano que nós não conversamos! – Helena retruca indignada pela maneira que Josh se revela.

Só pra você ver como eu sou ocupado! – Josh mostra ironia em seus lábios e se aproxima de Helena, a olhando bem nos olhos. Sem que ela perceba, ele tira a varinha do bolso.

E antes mesmo que Josh pensasse em lançar alguma magia ilegal em Helena, Harry (que observava tudo com os dois amigos) sai de baixo da capa da invisibilidade.

NÃO! – Ele fala a mais ou menos um metro de distância de Helena. Josh Mills por sua vez não pensa um segundo antes de lançar um feitiço contra Harry que é interceptado pelo corpo de Helena que se atira na frente de Harry.

Lena! – Harry corre para ela que tem seu corpo estendido sobre o chão. Ron e Hermione correm logo em seguida.

Que garota idiota! – Josh guarda a varinha e vai embora o mais rápido possível.

_Fala comigo! – _Josh ainda podia ouvir as súplicas de Harry ao deixar o andar.

..._Na enfermaria... _

Quem fez isso? – Mcgonagall pergunta estupefada ao ver Harry chorando sobre o corpo de Helena deitado sobre a cama.

Jo- Harry é interrompido por Hermione.

Nós ouvimos um barulho seguido de um grito nos corredores e decidimos sair pra ver o que era, então Helena estava estendida no chão e desacordada.

Vocês viram quem fez isso? – Minerva olha para a aluna com carinho.

Um sinal de negativo é feito por Hermione e Ron. Harry está de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados.

Que feitiço é esse Madame Pomfrey? – Mcgonagall pergunta a enfermeira.

Ela teve sorte! Apesar de não ser um feitiço mortal, poderia tê-la matado. Sorte que pegou só no ombro! – A enfermeira olha com pena para Helena.

Eu vou chamar os irmãos. – Mcgonagall fala aflita.

Melhor não Minerva! Ela precisa descansar e se houver agitação mesmo dormindo vai ser difícil curar. – Madame Pomfrey levanta a cabeça de Helena e dá um liquido de cor azul para que ela beba. Assim que o liquido toca seus lábios Helena acorda e se engasga.

Que merda é essa? – Ela fala se sentando na cama quando é segurada por um braço por Pomfrey.

Nem pensar! Você tem que descansar espertinha! O que você estava fazendo tão tarde da noite nos corredores? – Madame Pomfrey puxa ela pelo braço e a faz deitar novamente.

Não lembro nem o que aconteceu comigo! A última coisa que me lembro é de estar conversando com Sharon. – Helena mente.

Você saiu depois que conversou com Sharon. – Hermione acrescenta, como se fosse uma reles espectadora.

Não consigo lembrar... – Helena faz uma careta e esfrega a testa.

Melhor vocês irem! – Mcgonagall manda os alunos embora. – Senhorita Mcgold precisa descansar.

Os três saem da ala hospitalar e caminham um bom trecho calados. Depois de algum tempo Harry decide falar.

Não posso acreditar no que você fez! – Fala Harry indignado com Hermione. – Ela quase morreu por mim e você nem teve a dignidade de contar a verdade!

Harry! Cale-se! Será que você não vê? – Hermione pára no meio do corredor. – Ela com certeza não iria gostar de vê-lo pegando detenção por algo assim. Se ela fez o que fez era pra que você não se metesse em mais encrenca! Além disso, você não viu o que Josh fez pra ela? Imagina se contássemos a verdade pra professora? Ele mataria nós quatro!

Onde está a minha irmã? – Brenda aparece no corredor extremamente pálida e o trio a deixa a par do que acabara de acontecer.

Eles deram a notícia a Brenda que teve que ser segurada por Rony e Harry o que não foi uma tarefa muito fácil(já que ela tinha um corpo robusto e os dois meninos eram completamente magrelas).

eu quero ver minha irmã me solta! – Brenda chorava. – Jake! – Ela chamava pelo irmão que estava dentro do salão.

Calma! Vamos lá pra dentro bolar um plano! – Harry fala acalmando Brenda.

Que plano? – Brenda chorava muito, enquanto Harry, Ron e Hermione a encaravam com pena.

Nós vamos vê-la hoje à noite, sem que ninguém perceba! – Harry falava tentando consolá-la.

Eles entram no salão comunal e encontram Jake, Neville, Simas, Dino e Ginny.

Jake, chame Sharon e Penny no quarto por favor! – Brenda pede ao irmão. Assim que as duas descem tem um ar ressabiado e olham muito séria para todos que estão na sala.

O que foi Brenda? Porque essas caras? – Sharon olha pra todos e nota que Brenda começa a chorar.

Mills atacou Helena no corredor. – Harry explica abatido.

Oh meu Deus! Ela está bem? – Sharon fica pálida e mal consegue controlar as suas pernas.

Não. – Harry responde. – mas vai ficar! Mills lançou um feitiço de estuporamento nela...

Está bem sim! Ela só está um pouco abatida! – Fala Hermione alisando a nuca de Harry que está de cabeça baixa. Ele logo se refaz e se endireita fazendo com que a mão de Hermione saia de perto dele.

Bem, quem vai comigo ver minha irmã na enfermaria? – Brenda toma rédea da situação. Os primeiros a levantar a mão são Sharon, Penny, Harry, Jake e Hermione, depois Ginny, Dino, Simas e Rony.

Você não vêm Neville? – Harry pergunta para o amigo que parece confuso.

Bem... é que está... escuro lá fora, mas se é por Lena, acho que devo me arriscar! – Neville pareceu se decidir ao ver todos os olhos direcionados a ele.

O pequeno grupo se esquematizou e foram através de passagens secretas até a rua. Harry que levava sua firebolt e ao chegar embaixo da janela da enfermaria, subiu.

Lena! – Harry dava algumas batidinhas na janela. – Acorda!

Em menos de cinco segundos ela abriu a janela.

Harry você está maluco! – Ela olha pra ele aterrorizada. – E se alguém te pega seu doido?

Então ela se apoia no parapeito e nota a pequena grande turma lá embaixo.

Mas vocês não tem juízo! – Ela fala colocando uns chinelos.

O que foi Lena? Muito maluco pra você? – Harry falou debochado.

Não, pra mim não! Eu me garanto! Agora com vocês... – Ela faz sinal para que Harry a ajude a descer até eles. Ela sobe na garupa da vassoura e desce lentamente de camisola e tudo.Ao chegar no chão abraçou o mais forte que pôde Brenda e Jake que quase não conseguia respirar de tanto que chorava. Helena o acalmou, e Brenda começou a atiça-lo.

Eu juro que eu mato aquele Josh! – Brenda estava furiosa. – Como ele pôde!

Brenda... – Harry tenta interromper mas não conseguiu.

Aquele filho de uma mãe! Melhor, filho de uma galinha chocadeira!

Brenda! – Helena olha séria pra irmã. – Harry quer te contar algo.

Oh, fale Harry. – Ela sorri tentando se acalmar.

Ele ia lançar o feitiço em mim, mas Lena se jogou na minha frente. Ela me salvou! Estaria morto uma hora dessas! – Ele fala sem graça mas muito emocionado com a atitude de Helena.

Eu vou matar você sua IDIOTA! – Brenda pula no pescoço da irmã por brincadeira e dá um abraço nela. Helena distribui abraços e obrigados a Simas (que fica um tanto corado), Neville (de quem ela aperta as bochechas), Dino e Ginny (da qual sempre foi muito amiga) e é claro Penny e Sharon, suas bruxas de plantão.

Depois dos apertados abraços em Helena e alguns urros de dor(quando encostavam no ombro machucado, o grupo dá um tempinho para que Harry e Helena conversem. Harry olha para o grupo depois desvia para Helena.

Eu te amo... – Ele sussurra no ouvido dela, segura o seu rosto delicadamente e por um segundo admira os olhos da morena. Depois disso ele dá um beijo terno, carinhoso e quente em Helena que logo corresponde abraçando-o forte (ou pelo menos o mais forte que podia). – Obrigado! – Dizia Harry sorrindo para a amada.

Harry, nós temos que ir, acho melhor Lena entrar! – Hermione que agora simpatiza mais com Helena, sorri ternamente para o casal. – Melhor irmos embora... se nos pegarem aqui... – Hermione sendo quem era(a monitora da Grifinória) não conseguia se controlar.

Vamos subir nas alturas? – Helena perguntou num tom malicioso ainda que cansada.


	7. Capítulo 7 Acertos e desacertos

**Capítulo 7 – Acertos e desacertos**

Assim que Helena entra no quarto, se deita e adormece quase que imediatamente. Seu sono foi conturbado. Teve pesadelos e suou frio quase que a noite toda, seu sono era interrompido drástica e seguidamente. Madame Pomfrey não se preocupou muito pois achou que isso fosse algum efeito remanescente do feitiço negro que Helena acabara de receber, mas depois de ter notado este sono conturbado ficou logo alerta ao estado de saúde da garota.

Logo pela manhã Helena recebeu a visita de Jake, Sharon, Penny e Brenda mais uma vez.

Como passou a noite Lena? – Jake pergunta preocupado com a irmã mais velha que parecia mais do que nunca estar abatida.

Não consegui dormir direito essa noite... tive pesadelos... não me lembro bem... – Helena tentava transparecer calma, mas detestava mensagens destorcidas, ou quando nítidas esquecidas pela sua mente.

Ah, isso é natural, olha só o trauma pelo qual passou. – Sharon que sentava na cama ao lado da melhor amiga comenta.

Não, mas não ter a ver com isso não... – A garota passa a mão na testa, ajeitando o cabelo logo depois.

ihhh, começou a Lena agora! Só falta dizer que sonhou com serpentes! – Brenda começa a rir de nervoso.

Como assim? – Penny perguntava algo que Sharon e Jake também estavam ansiosos para ouvir...

Vamos deixar isso pra lá! Vocês acham que eu sou louca mesmo! – Assim que Helena exclamou, Brenda arregalou os olhos em sinal de reprovação.

Conta! Conta! Conta! – Gritavam Sharon e Penny que estavam curiosíssimas.

É que... – A bruxa entende que não deve comentar sobre a sua missão obscura. – Eu acho que tenho uma quedinha pelo professor Amon In Su. – Ela olha sem graça para as amigas.

Aiiiii e quem não tem né amiga? Aquele corpão sarado sem camisa em plena sala de aula, NINGUÉM MERECE! – Sharon já soltou sua imaginou e ficou vermelha ao falar. Jake fez sinal com a cabeça e o quarto ficou mudo.

Olha a hora! – Jake olha no relógio. – Nós temos aula!

Então sem muitos comentários Jake, Sharon, Penny e Brenda se despedem e vão embora, deixando assim Helena pensar com seus botões.

Aqueles sonhos realmente tinham algo a ver com aquelas mensagens que Helena recebia durante o sono nas férias, mas dessa vez ainda mais assustadoras. Ela teve um só sonho durante toda a noite. De uma enorme duna. Avistava ao lado dessa duna uma parte de uma pirâmide iluminada pelo sol que parecia ser gigantesca, e, ao chegar ao topo da duna avistava rastejando em sua direção as três najas sagradas até que a menor mudou de direção e começou a se dirigir a ela deixando o tom dourado brilhante para enegrecer e ficar horrenda. Quanto mais negra a naja fica, mais rápido ela rasteja e mais medo Helena sente e o pior: ela não consegue se mover, até que a cobra pára bem em frente de seus olhos, levanta a cabeça e avisa "FIQUE LONGE!". Então Helena acordara.

Ela não podia entender... O que aquilo significava, será que era alguém a avisando sobre os perigos da missão ou será que era alguém que não a queria metida nesta. Aquilo deixa Helena nervosa por que além de tudo ela nem sabia o que deveria fazer, então como simplesmente ela vai ficar fora se ela nem sabe do quê? Helena gostaria de ter alguém pra conversar, alguém que entendesse suas loucuras e suas angústias, alguém como Harry, por exemplo. E onde estava ele agora que não viera visitá-la ainda?

_... Na sala de transfiguração... _

Eu não acredito até agora que você contou aquilo pro professor Sharon. – Brenda se indignava com a amiga que sentava de dupla com ela, enquanto Penny sentava com um "amigo" da Lufa-Lufa.

O que tem demais? Pelo menos assim quem sabe o homem se interessa por ela e assim ela deixa o sem sal do Potter pra trás! – Sharon fala com ar de desdém. E enquanto Sharon descreve o quanto Harry é magrela, zóiudo e branquelo, o olhar de Brenda se estende aos olhos azuis charmosos de um Lufa-Lufenho. Benjamin Finnigan.

O que é isso? – Sharon que respira por um segundo observa a amiga parada como uma estátua observando o garoto da Lufa-Lufa.

Ãhn? – Brenda se dá conta que foi indiscreta e tenta disfarçar.

Eu vi! Nem tenta me enrolar! – Sharon olha pra amiga com um certo ar de indignação.

Já que você não tem jeito mesmo porque não vai lá não pergunta pra ele o nome dele e diz que eu tô super afinzona dele, hein? – Brenda diz em tom de deboche mas não assim que Sharon entende.

Há algo em que eu possa ajudá-la senhorita Mcgold? – Professora Minerva em meses chama a atenção de sua segunda aluna preferida(obviamente a primeira é Hermione pra quem não se tocou ainda!). Brenda fica super envergonhada o que não vale para Sharon que não espera nem cinco minutos após a advertência para ir até o garoto do qual Brenda tinha falado.

E então? – Ela sorri para a amiga que fica atônita. – Sou ou não sua melhor amiga? O nome dele é Benjamin Finnigan.

Brenda fica horrorizada com o ato da amiga e pede para ir ao banheiro de onde só sai depois que Penny leva seus livros no banheiro para ela.

A aula acabou Be, você está bem mesmo? – Penny fala ao ver a amiga sair do toalete.

Sem comentários, vamos lá! – Brenda cria coragem, pega seus materiais e sai no corredor onde encontra Ben escorado logo depois do banheiro feminino.

Oi! – O garoto chega em Brenda meio sem jeito. – Está tudo bem com você?

Sim. – Brenda não sabia onde se enfiar. – Só estava com um pouco de mal estar.

Prazer, meu nome é Benjamin Finnigan, me chame de Ben por favor! – O garoto parecia animado com Brenda.

Brenda Mcgold, prazer! – Be estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo e ele acaba beijando sua mão o que a deixa ligeiramente sem graça novamente.

Ben você viu Junior por ai? – Penny tenta sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Na verdade, não... – Ele olhou com pesar para a amiga.

Tá certo então, vou procurar por ele! – Penny sai animada e o mais rápido possível dali. Brenda faz uma cara de indignação e assim que ela vira o rosto de volta para Ben ele rouba um beijo de sua amada. De início ela reluta mas depois da insistência do garoto ela cede. De primeira os lábios não se encontravam apropriadamente, mas depois de alguns minutos tudo aquilo era bom como o céu.

..._Na Ala hospitalar..._

Onde está Harry? – Helena perguntava um tanto aborrecida enquanto se arrumava para deixar a enfermaria.

Eu não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem SABE! – Sharon fala lixando as unhas sentada em uma das camas.

Você não o viu Penny? – Helena olhava desiludida para a amiga, que sem graça responde negativamente. – Será que eu disse algo errado? Por que ele não veio me ver?

Helena, você tem que se acostumar menina! Garotos são assim, uma hora eles querem, outra hora não sabem e outra não tem certeza de nada! Por que você acha que nunca fiquei com caras como Harry? Eles são bobos! Prefiro garotos com mais inteligência, com mais perspicácia, mais-

Corta a merda Sharon! Você pode falar tudo de Harry, que ele é magrelo, zoiúdo e feio, agora que você só escolhe homem bom, isso é mentira! Na realidade você nem escolhe! Olha com quem você está por exemplo... se pegando com aquele coisa do Draco! E se você acha que ele é inteligente ou perspicaz você REALMENTE precisa de um MÉDICO! – Brenda se altera ao ver a cara de pau de Sharon. Os olhos da bruxa começam a se encher de lágrimas.

Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você hoje, você ainda tem a capacidade de fazer isso comigo? – Sharon tinha seu rosto lavado de lágrimas, a expressão em seu rosto mostrava um misto de vergonha, mágoa e raiva.

Só não suporto ver você querendo dar lição de moral na minha irmã como se você soubesse algo sobre o homem certo! – Brenda encara Sharon frente a frente, conseguindo assim que Sharon deixasse o cômodo sem dizer ao menos uma palavra.

O trio ficou em silêncio por um segundo, até que Penny se pronunciou.

Mas o beijo não foi bom?

Que beijo? – Helena olha pra Brenda com um ar de irmã mais velha preocupada (e curiosa é claro).

Ela tá namorando com o Ben Finnigan! – Penny fala alegre e Brenda fica vermelha.

O primo do Simas? Ai que amor, aquele garoto é um fofo! – Helena abraça a irmã como se estivesse parabenizando-a. De repente fica pensativa, lembrou-se do próprio namorado. – Você viu harry?

Nossa Helena pára com isso! Você já perguntou pra todo mundo! – Penny fica agoniada com a amiga.

Eu na verdade, vi ele sim... Treinando quadribol, lembro que quando eu vi, ele estava quase roxo de tanto gritar, com aquele uniforme todo colorido e coladinho... até que dava pra encarar ele naquele uniforme sabia! – Brenda era detalhista que só vendo. Helena queria se gabar mas não se sentia segura o suficiente. Harry desaparecera na janela dela e não apareceu o dia todo, se perguntava se ele realmente gostava dela. Isso que ela sempre achou que o problema fosse ela gostar de alguém, já que definitivamente nunca lhe faltaram pretendentes. Helena ficou com medo de ir a fundo nos próprios pensamentos e decidiu mudar de assunto.

E então, como foi a aula de transfiguração? – Helena fingiu um sorriso amarelo que não convenceu ninguém e Brenda lembrou do que Sharon tinha aprontado e decidiu contar esquecendo da história de Helena por completo. Assim o trio saiu da Ala Hospitalar e se dirigiu ao salão comunal.


	8. Capítulo 8 A Reencarnação de Bastet

**Capítulo 8 – A Reencarnação de Bastet**

_...No salão comunal da grifinória..._

... Eu não sei Harry, Hagrid não parecia muito seguro sobre isso, essa história de que alguém- Hermione que parecia muito preocupada interrompe a frase ao notar Brenda, Penny e Helena entrando no salão. Harry ao notar o olhar surpreso de Hermione se vira e fica olho no olho com Helena. Helena por sua vez, não sente nenhuma emoção vinda do namorado, o silêncio grita no salão e Helena se acovarda murmurando um boa noite e subindo as escadas sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Harry, você foi ver Helena hoje? – Hermione que observou a cena claramente pergunta. Harry fica boquiaberto tentando achar uma desculpa.

Uhhh cara. Essa doeu até em mim! – Rony fala depois de minutos quieto.

Eu não tive tempo! Você viu! Você passou o dia todo comigo! – Harry tenta achar um álibi em seu amigo.

Talvez vocês devessem namorar! – Hermione olha um tanto desapontada. – Pelo menos vocês se vêem o tempo todo, não é mesmo? Harry, Acorda! Lena salvou a sua vida! Quando você vai se tocar que isso não acontece todo o dia? – Hermione fala atônita. – Se ela olhar pra sua cara de novo, vai ser muita sorte sua! – Hermione se levanta e vai deitar. – Boa noite!

Rony fica com dividido entre dar razão para Hermione (que realmente tinha razão no seu ponto de vista) ou ficar ao lado do amigo, que parecia estar arrasado. Para não ter que escolher Rony simplesmente se despede do amigo e vai se deitar.

O garoto fica a pensar de frente para o fogo. Como deixou tal estupidez acontecer. Se sentia culpado por não ter ido nenhum minuto ver a namorada mas sabia também que não tinha como, usara até o horário de almoço para fazer a lição de poções. Mas Claro que também sabia que se ela não tivesse desviado aquele feitiço maligno com o próprio corpo, Harry não precisaria estar fazendo a lição de poções. Mas é óbvio que seria por ele estar morto e sendo cremado a umas, exatamente 2 horas atrás. E isso acabava com ele... Sem solução para seu problema, Harry deprimido vai dormir.

_...Na hora do café da manhã no salão principal... _

Eu quero ir pra sala! – Helena baixa a cabeça ficando desconfortável com a presença de Harry, Hermione e Rony à mesa.

Deixe de ser tola, você nem ouviu o que ele tem a dizer e depois ainda tem dez minutos, vai dar muito na cara! – Brenda segura a irmã pelo braço discretamente tentando ajudá-la. Helena fica ansiosa. Definitivamente não sabe como agir.

olá! – Harry senta a mesa em frente a Helena. De repente ela acha interessante a cor do seu suco de abóboras amarelinho.

Como está Lena? – Harry decidi agir normalmente, não fazendo um grande caso do acontecido.

Bem. – Ela responde fracamente, tornando a resposta quase inaudível. Harry fica sem graça e não sabe direito o que responder, olha pra Hermione que decide dar uma ajuda ao amigo.

Que noite aquela que nós passamos não é mesmo? – Ela fala daquela noite em que admiraram as estrelas debaixo do quarto da Ala Hopitalar olhando pra Brenda, Jake e Helena. – Seria legal se fizéssemos isso mais vezes não acham? – Ela fala tentando animar o trio que além de estarem sonolentos pareciam aborrecidos. O que Hermione fala, não só deprimi mais Helena ao se lembrar do ocorrido como também a faz sair da mesa imediatamente.

Lena! – Harry levanta e chama o seu nome mas é tarde demais.

..._Na aula de Magia Egípcia, com o super gato, digo professor, Amon In Su... _

Bem alunos, hoje trabalharemos com uma importante lição que nos levará ao fundo do nosso próprio espírito. Quantos de vocês já não tiveram a impressão de terem uma leve similaridade com a cultura de um outro país ou de uma outra região? – O professor que não usava camisa, com os cabelos negros e a altura dos ombros, olha de canto para a sala que continua enfeitiçada pelo seu poder de conhecimento. – Pois bem, hoje nós trabalharemos um pouco mais a fundo nisso, claro que com um pouco mais de cautela, primeiro vou mostrar como se faz uma hipnose através da magia egípcia e depois é claro, isso vai dar uma enorme lição de casa! – O professor sorri pros alunos que acham graça da piada. – Quem gostaria?

A Helena Professor! É a matéria favorita dela! – Sharon abre o bocão para se vingar de Brenda.

Tudo bem, Helena, por favor!

Helena achou melhor não dizer nada, já que era a matéria na qual ela era mais interessada, especialmente por causa dos seus sonhos e depois poderia se tornar amiga do professor conseguindo informações extras sobre o que ela precisa saber. Ela se levantou prontamente e foi até o professor. Em seguida ele com um toque de varinha fez seis classes vazias aparecerem do nada e colocou um colchonete para que Helena pudesse deitar. Helena olhou para o professor que fez a menção a cama e deitou-se de forma confortável.

Agora feche os olhos... – O professor passa os dedos suavemente sobre seus olhos. – Respire fundo... – Mais alguns segundos se foram. – Eu vou contar até dez, e você vai me contar tudo sobre sua vida passada de 3000 anos atrás. Um, dois, três...

_Lutem pela Córcega, Essa terra precisa de paz! Acabem com isso! – Helena se via em um tipo de cavalo árabe meio amarelado. Na sua mão direita segurava uma espada e ao seu lado um moreno determinado guiava alguns cavaleiros. A luta era acirrada nos campos de batalha, mas Helena não desistia, passava pelas concentrações de luta como se estivesse invisível, queria chegar a determinado ponto e nada a impediria. Um templo com estranha caligrafia estava a frente de Helena, de repente ela se transforma em um gato negro e pula através da parede do templo. _

Helena acorda. A sala está em silêncio observando abismada a Helena de Córsega, como assim será chamada. A bruxa olha apavorada para o professor que tem um sorriso surpreso no rosto.

Dispensados!

Helena já logo ia descendo do colchonete quando o professor chama a sua atenção.

Helena, fique. – Ele fica sério. Ele espera que os alunos saiam. – O que eu acabei de fazer com você é uma hipnose transgressora, que buscou uma memória do seu espírito de cerca de 1200, 1300 anos antes de cristo.

Todos viram o que eu vi? – Helena pergunta chocada.

O que posso dizer é que você narrou a história com uma vivacidade incrível. – Ele pára mais um instante para observá-la. – Sabe que muitos diziam que uma das principais esposas de Ramsés III, chamada Sureckmet era a reencarnação da Deusa Bastet. Essa é a deusa gata de Bubastis (cidade do Delta do Nilo), - Helena deixou um pequeno sorriso transparecer. – é guardiã das casas, feroz defensora de seus filhos, representando o amor maternal. É também a deusa de música e da dança, protetora de todos os gatos, mas inimiga das serpentes.

Quando o professor Amon In Su disse a palavra 'Serpentes' Helena ficou pálida e mal conseguia se sustentar de pé. Ela olhou indignada para o professor pensando: "Por que você parou a visão! Eu precisava disso!" não imaginou que ele soubesse oclumância.

Bem, se você quer saber a verdade eu não estava preparado para esse tipo de jornada. Isso é algo muito importante e que não deve ser assistido por pessoas que não estão propriamente estruturadas pra isso. Pra falar a verdade, nem sei se eu estou...

Então quer dizer que vamos continuar? – Helena olha para o professor num misto de felicidade e de admiração.

Helena, eu não sei se você entendeu, mas não é todo o dia que aparece um aluno aqui que foi... nem de perto... a reencarnação da deusa Bastet! Você não faz idéia de como a minha mente sobre você mudou.

O professor não nota, mas aquelas palavras tem um sentido totalmente inverso na cabeça da bruxa. Era como se ele estivesse se declarando pra ela ali mesmo. Ela sentiu um rubor subir até suas bochechas e sentiu que era hora de respirar ar puro.

Bem professor, é melhor eu ir... já faltei ontem e tenho medo de não conseguir pegar a matéria com o professor Snape. – Ela pega os livros decidida.

Qualquer coisa, me fala. Eu posso conversar com ele! – O professor avisa amigavelmente.

Pode deixar. – Helena estava quase ficando louca quando deixou a sala de magia egípcia.

Miauuuu! Miauuu! Miauuu! – Um grupo de sonserinos que tinham ouvido a história começam a tirar com a cara da bruxa.

Ótimo! A escola inteira já sabe! – E assim ela entra no outro corredor.


	9. Capítulo 9 Rumores e Intrigas

**Capítulo 9 – Rumores e Intrigas**

À noite no salão comunal, Helena, Brenda e o crânio da classe Penny, faziam a tortuosa lição de poções que consistia em 30 cm de pergaminho sobre poção polissuco, os rumores eram de que Snape queria comprovar através do estudo que o professor de poções era um velho gorducho ao invés de um formoso descendente egípcio.

Então, como foi a conversa com o seu senhor Amon In Su? – Penny perguntava tentando deixar as garotas menos encabuladas com a sua genialidade em poções.

Ai Penny, Sinceramente não sei como você consegue estudar e conversar ao mesmo tempo. – Realmente Helena não queria confessar a conversa que tivera com ninguém, nem à sua própria irmã.

Ai, Amonzinho, não faz assim que machuca! – Brenda fazia mil caretas e beicinhos para a diversão geral do grupo em volta reunido.

Você poderia parar com a palhaçada por favor! – Helena fica vermelha. Brenda ri mais ainda. A bruxa se enfurece, pega os materiais e vai para outro canto do salão comunal. Harry a observa extremamente estressada. Tenta se aproximar com calma.

Len... Podemos conversar? – Harry chega com uma voz doce que só ele saberia fazer. Ao primeiro momento Helena parecia que ia voar no pescoço de Harry tamanha era sua gana, mas em um segundo momento os olhos verdes cintilantes de Harry amansaram a fera.

Claro... – Ela fala tentando manter a calma. Ele senta.

Sinto muito que eu não tenha podido ir à ala hospitalar ontem...

Helena olha com um claro ar de desapontamento e desconfiança. Um silêncio incômodo paira no ar e Helena se irrita novamente mas sempre mantendo o tom de voz baixo.

Olha Harry, sobre isso eu não tenho nada a dizer, só que esperava mais de você, mas você que sabe... – Ela dizia encarando atentamente o papel no qual escrevinhava.

Eu me sinto realmente, totalmente, absolutamente tolo por ontem, realmente eu-

Harry, você simplesmente não lembrou de mim! – Helena levantou com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Isso não é verdade! Você não se deu conta que talvez, só talvez me doesse tanto ver você naquele estado por minha causa que talvez eu não tivesse coragem de ir vê-la? – Todos olharam para a cena atônitos, Mister Harry Potter se declarando em plena praça pública para Helena Mcgold. O momento era realmente intenso e digno de novela.

E mais uma vez Potter, tinha que ser tudo sobre você! – Helena deu as costas firmemente e subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás. Ao fundo podia ouvir vários "miauuus" seguidos de risadas. Quando encostou a porta, Helena não se agüentou e ao deitar na cama agarrou o travesseiro com força, chorando.

_... Entre um miau e outro..._

Eu não quero ser estraga prazeres Harry, mas eu tenho que te contar... – Sharon se aproxima do magrelo, zoiúdo e feio.

Realmente Sharon eu não quero saber! – Harry na medida do possível tenta ser educado.

Bem, é realmente importante, é só pra você não se iludir na verdade, mas você quem sabe... Eu só quero te alertar. – Sharon fala como se não houvesse importância nenhuma mas Harry ao ouvir as palavras 'iludir' e 'alertar' se entrega na hora.

Ok, pode falar! – Harry já não estava no melhor de seus dias mesmo, então era melhor que fosse agora.

Bem, na enfermaria, quando nós fomos visitar Helena ontem de manhã, ela disse... – Sharon faz suspense.

Ela disse o que Sharon? – Harry pergunta intrigado.

Bem, ela disse que tinha uma queda pelo professor Amon In Su. E depois dessa aula... sei não, se não for fingimento não dá nada. – Ela faz uma cara de chocada e desapontada com a 'amiga' e dá várias investidas em Harry que não sabe exatamente o que pensar depois do que ouviu.

Por que deveria acreditar nisso? – Harry magoado mas desconfiado ao mesmo tempo.

Primeiro por que eu sou a melhor amiga dela e depois porque não sou a única testemunha, Penny, Brenda e Jake também ouviram isso. – Sharon faz uma cara de "vencedora" para Harry que fica sem argumentos. O garoto espera que ela o deixe em paz e chega no segundanista Jake.

Hey Jake! Como está? – Harry tenta ser o mais natural e despojado possível, coisa que ele nunca foi, o que já deixa Jake com suas duas orelhinhas de 'lobinho' em pé.

Bem, sem namorada, estudando como um condenado, jogando patavinas no quadribol, não podia estar melhor! – Jake fala irônico encarando a lareira do salão.

Você precisa sair mais! – Harry deu um conselho tão-não-harry que Jake foi direto ao assunto.

Qual é o grilo cara? – Apesar da pouca idade que Jake tinha (3 anos a menos que Harry), ele era muito esperto e tinha a cabeça mais no lugar do que muitos quintanistas.

Bem, alguém me disse-

Sharon, ela estava com você a menos de cinco minutos-

que seja! Ela me comentou algo e disse que você poderia confirmar, então gostaria dessa confirmação se possível... – Enquanto Harry escolhia as palavras, Jake olhava muito suspeito pra ele e decidiu ser mais direto do que o normal.

Olha, fiquei sabendo que Brenda brigou muito feio com Sharon e disse umas boas verdades pra ela, portanto não acredite na palavra 'amiga' vindo daquela meretriz! Depois, se é sobre o professor Amon In Su, sim, Helena disse sim, mas única e exclusivamente por causa de Brenda que ameaçou cortá-la a garganta com olhos, sei lá por quê! – Jake que tinha ouvido toda a intriga de Sharon responde. – Coisa de mulher, entende?

Muito explicativo! Desculpa o incômodo! – Harry percebe a chateação do garoto com todas aquelas perguntas e decide deixá-lo em paz, mesmo que inquieto. Harry fica chateado. Tinha que concordar com Jake, era legítima coisa de 'Sharon' aquele ato "altruísta" dela. Não comprava aquela história por nada no mundo, mas realmente algo o incomodava... Por que Amon In Su? Por que não um sonho de amor explícito com ele por exemplo... sim, porque provavelmente o sonho era sobre aquela missão louca dela, a qual ela já tinha se referido a ele. Mas por que o professor? Harry deixa seus pensamentos confusos no salão e vai para o seu quarto levemente irritadiço.


	10. Capítulo 10 O bem que nem se imagina

**Capítulo 10 – O Bem que Nem se Imagina**

Naquela noite Helena dormiu mal. Não sabia se era por causa da briga com Harry ou se era por causa da sua nova descoberta mas não conseguia dormir em paz.

Chega! Do que adianta isso se nem dormir eu posso! – Helena se irrita e desce as escadas vagarosamente. Ao chegar no salão comunal encontra a lareira apagada e o lugar na penumbra, sendo iluminado somente pela luz da lua. Ela pára em frente a uma das janelas e olha atentamente para a esfera prateada que parece sugar toda sua atenção e a encher de felicidade por dentro. A bruxa fecha os olhos com um sorriso no rosto e abre bem os braços, quando ouve um barulho vindo das escadas.

Era Jake que tinha se estatelado no chão ao descer. Ele se levanta vagarosamente e mesmo com aquele movimento Helena parecia incapaz de tirar os olhos da lua brilhante.

Hel? O que é isso? – Jake pergunta olhando para a irmã que agia estranhamente. De repente Helena vira e seus olhos brilham exatamente como duas minúsculas luas, o que faz Jake soltar um gritinho. – Seus olhos brilharam! – O garoto despertara Helena.

O que? – Ela parecia um tanto sonolenta. – Não faça barulho!

Eu vi!

Shhh! Vamos dormir, isso já tá muito estranho pro meu gosto! – Helena abraçava o irmão que se tremia todo. – Não se preocupe, isso foi só um chamado.

Que chamado? – Jake estava muito assustado.

Agora você dorme que amanhã eu te explico, ok? – A irmã beija a testa de Jake e pede para que ele seja abençoado, depois sobe as escadarias na direção oposta e dorme o resto da noite como um anjo.

_... Na sala de magia Egípcia... _

Sinto em lhes informar, mas hoje o professor Amon In Su se encontra impossibilitado de dar aulas. No lugar vocês terão uma aula extra de poções. – Mcgonagall é fadada a dar a triste notícia.

_... Nas masmorras..._

A turma foi reclamando até as masmorras onde finalmente calaram-se com a presença do professor Snape. A aula foi turbulenta. Snape estava de péssimo humor e já sabia da história da regressão de Helena que é claro, fora comentada não só pelo professor Amon in Su, mas por vários outros professores devido a ambos notáveis feitos do professor e de Helena. As indiretas de Snape não pararam sequer um segundo:

Srta. Mcgold, eu sei que não estamos na Córsega, mas a srta. Poderia me informar em que lugar do Reino Unido eu poderia achar o Visco do diabo? – Snape tinha no rosto um sorriso sarcástico pois tinha certeza que a brilhante aluna de magia egípcia não saberia responder.

Bem...-

5 pontos da Grifinória. – Snape simplesmente declara em tom de voz alterado e satisfeito.

Nem dez minutos depois.

Srta. Mcgold... Em que animal _posso garantí-la de que não é em um gato_ se encontra o bezoar? – Helena se levanta com o rosto coberto de determinação e deixa a sala furiosa.

Definitivamente aquele não fora seu dia, no salão comunal a maioria dos grifinórios pareciam sonserinos e até mesmo seus irmãos andavam mais afastados do que de costume.

_Na verdade eu fiquei sabendo que ele saiu do colégio para uma missão urgente e misteriosa e foi brutalmente atacado, Dobby me contou ontem a noite._ – Helena ouve Harry comentando algo com Rony e Hermione. Ela estava curiosíssima para ouvir a história mas ao dar de cara com Harry e seu olhar frio (de ciúmes) desistiu na hora.

Helena ficou pensando se ele falava do professor Amon In Su, realmente fechava, mas ficara preocupada pois o próprio professor a confidenciou não estar preparado pra tal regressão. Será que ele não havia sido repreendido por tentar ajudá-la? Agora finalmente seus sonhos ameaçadores faziam sentido e Helena ficava cada vez mais preocupada.

Mas enfim, um novo dia chegou, o sol estava alto, assim como o calor também, e Helena junto de suas amigas, penny, Sharon e Brenda foram para a sala de poções onde encontraram dois ou três alunos recebendo informações claramente maravilhosas vindas de Snape que não estava com uma cara melhor naquele dia.

_Hoje vocês terão aula com o professor Amon in Su, ele já se recuperou, graças ao grande Slytherin, esse realmente deve ter me abençoado..._ – E ao ouvir isso as quatros garotas nem entraram na sala e foram direto para a sala de magia egípcia onde pela primeira vez encontraram o professor vestindo uma camisa de estilo egípcio marfim.

Podem entrar, - ele olha para os alunos amontoados na porta tentando espiá-lo. Um a um eles entram em silêncio na sala e sentam-se em seus devidos lugares. Quando o professor se levanta, ele mostra um de seus olhos que está com a pele levemente caída sobre o globo ocular o que realmente assusta alguns alunos já que achavam que ele simplesmente tinha decidido matar aula no dia anterior. – Bem, sinto muito que eu tenha faltado no dia de ontem, mas é que houve um imprevisto e eu tive que ir para a ala hospitalar, espero que não estejam assustados, não foi nada demais, só levei um tombo na escada e já vou me recuperar. – Ele tentou brincar com a turma e deu uma piscadela para Helena para motivar a garota que parecia inteiramente desconsolada com o acontecido.

_Harry! Você viu aquilo? O professor piscou pra Helena na maior cara de pau! _– Ron cochichou para Harry e deixou o amigo furioso.

Pára com isso Ron! – Harry gritou. A sala inteira caiu em risos, não houve um aluno, nem mesmo Helena, que não tenha dado um risinho disfarçado.

Ok meninos, conselhos amorosos depois da aula. – Amon In Su olhou bem para Harry com um ar preocupado, mas logo disfarçou e começou a aula. – Bem, continuando a aula passada, voltaremos ao tema de regressão egípcia, já que já tiveram uma demonstração gostaria que vocês fizessem um resumo da página 33, mas antes disso eu gostaria de fazer uma coisinha... – O professor estendeu a mão e nela tinha uma minúscula urna dourada que reluzia de acordo com os raios de luz que adentravam a sala. – Agora eu quero que vocês façam uma fila e olhem concentrados para a urna dizendo a palavra 'solte' com vontade.

E assim o fizeram, Suzan Bones, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Benjamim Finnigan, Brenda Mcgold, e nada, quando chegou a vez de Harry ele simplesmente despejou as palavras com má vontade. Ele já estava quase se virando para sentar novamente quando notou que a urna estava aberta contendo um enorme bracelete com garras por todos os lados, sua cor dourado e preto dava um ar surreal ao objeto.

Muito bem Harry! – O professor sorriu calmamente e fechou a caixa novamente. – Agora o restante da classe, exceto Helena e Harry podem fazer um pergaminho de 15 cm sobre a página 33 do livro.

Muitos "ahhhs" misturados de "miuauuuss" foram ouvidos enquanto os três saiam da sala.

Muito bem Harry, Helena, eu quero que vocês fiquem exatamente aqui, pois tenho que pegar uma chave da sala interna. – O professor apalpou as vestes pensando na chave e gemeu.

Você está bem professor? – Helena olhou um tanto preocupada.

Nada que um pouquinho do elixir da Pomfrey não resolva. – Ele sai andando lentamente.

Helena se distraiu alguns segundos observando o professor e ao se voltar a Harry seu nariz estava a poucos centímetros da boca dele.

Eu acredito que tenha sido rude demais com você na outra noite... – Helena fala desviando o olhar de Harry.

Não mais do que eu... – Ele fala seco.

acho que não machucaria ninguém, se nós voltássemos a ser amigos, o que acha Harry? – Helena fala encarando os próprios dedos.

Bem... – Ele levanta o queixo de Helena e se aproxima dela calorosamente. – Eu não acho que devamos ser somente amigos! – Então ele a beija no meio do corredor. Os pensamentos de Helena continuam confusos e ela ainda está insegura sobre essa relação, mas aquele beijo a acalentava tanto e era tão doce que decidira tentar novamente.

Huum.. Huum... – Alguém limpava a garganta a poucos metros deles. – Desculpa interromper, é que realmente acredito que vocês irão gostar mais disso aqui! – O professor corria na frente deles para abrir uma espécie de porta encantada.

O que é isso professor? – Harry entrava irritado no pequeno quarto atrás da sala de Magia Egípcia.

Aqui Harry, é onde eu guardo minhas relíquias! – O professor falava sorridente. A sala era em um estilo egípcio antigo, tinha cortinas que oscilavam no teto em dourado e branco. Objetos por todo o quarto lembravam o antigo Egito com riqueza de detalhes, havia um altar animal, com águia, leão, gato, cachorro, entre tantos outros animais.

Um sinistro! – Harry apontou o cachorro preto que vira no altar. O professor dá boas risadas.

Não Harry, é o Deus Anúbis, apesar que ele realmente ilumina os caminhos na vida após a morte, mas não, ele não é exatamente um presságio de morte. Só se for da boa morte! Agora esta aqui... – O professor olha com uma certa preocupação para a serpente. – É o motivo da reunião.

Reunião? – Helena pergunta já se sentando em um banquinho. Amon In Su faz menção a Harry para se sentar também.

O motivo ao qual eu os trouxe aqui, foi essa minha última visita ao Egito ontem!

Você foi ao Egito? – Harry perguntou levemente incrédulo.

Sim, você não acha que depois da regressão de Helena, eu deixaria um feito desses passar sob os meus olhos, não é Harry? Eu fui lá e investiguei. – O professor pode notar o ciúmes de Harry corroendo seu espírito. – Achei três objetos que vão nos ajudar a desvendar esse mistério de vocês... O bracelete, uma lenda, e uma espada.

Professor, desculpe. Mas porque mistério 'de vocês'. - Harry pergunta curioso.

Harry, a lenda conta a história de um faraó e sua esposa preferida indo a luta contra a córsega, o povo Egípcio fala que mesmo sendo morto, o espírito de Ramsés III jamais descansaria enquanto não trouxesse paz ao mundo inteiro. Ele era realmente visto como um... deus-

Helena começa a gargalhar sem a menor vergonha.

Eu odeio soar debochada Harry, mas isso realmente é a sua cara! – Helena secava as lágrimas enquanto tentava se controlar para não rir mais do 'amigo'. – Mas professor, isso significa que Harry é...

Ramsés III. – O professor balança a cabeça positivamente com um sorriso no rosto.

Nossa Harry! Isso é maravilhoso! – Helena fica feliz ao saber mas logo se ajeita e diz num tom pouco satisfeito. – Que bom Harry. – Harry nota o embaraço de Helena que até a pouco estava brigada com ele e sorri numa mistura de graça e felicidade.

Mas e a espada? Como sabe que o bracelete é meu? – Harry estava começando a se interessar.

Ele viu que eu reconheci o bracelete do sonho quando a urna abriu, ele também entende de legilimencia! – Helena sorria.

Não só por isso, deixe-me pegar a espada. – Amon In Su se estica e puxa uma espada enorme que era quase do tamanho de Helena. – Vêem? Aqui há uma inscrição... – Ele deixa os alunos observarem por um instante.

E o que isso quer dizer? – Potter passa seus dedos sobre a espada.

Àquela consagrada a Bastet, que assim viva sua vida por amor aos nossos filhos! – O Egípcio descansa a espada no meio dos três.

E a lenda? – Helena pergunta quase se esquecendo.

A Lenda teremos que deixar para outro horário, é algo muito delicado para ser tratado assim, embora vocês sejam fortes como leões, temo que devamos discutí-la com calma. – O professor os acompanha até a sala para terminarem o resumo.



E aí galera gostaram? Espero que sim! Já comecei a escrever o cap 11, espero que estejam tão animadas como eu! Pena que não tenho muito tempo e só vou poder publicar no final de semana! Bjoks, e PLEASEEEEEEE não se esqueçam de deixar reviews pra tia aqui, ok? Fiquem com Deus!




End file.
